


第九夜

by nowpleaseexcusemeow



Category: Jumin han - Fandom, Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowpleaseexcusemeow/pseuds/nowpleaseexcusemeow
Summary: -内容灵感来自Jumin线第九天晚上的VM，猫总撩得起飞，我只想骑着我的小三轮车为爱鼓掌///。因此文的内容虽然借用故事背景，却与具体情节的走向偏差。(产生了R向内容。)-内容借用了Jumin线BE3的内容。但文章本身和BE一点关系都没有。-因为实在太喜欢MC和猫总的对话：“What happens if you lose control?”“I probably won't let you sleep throughout the night。”所以最后写到这里的时候直接用了英文原文。





	第九夜

**Author's Note:**

> -内容灵感来自Jumin线第九天晚上的VM，猫总撩得起飞，我只想骑着我的小三轮车为爱鼓掌///。因此文的内容虽然借用故事背景，却与具体情节的走向偏差。(产生了R向内容。)
> 
> -内容借用了Jumin线BE3的内容。但文章本身和BE一点关系都没有。
> 
> -因为实在太喜欢MC和猫总的对话：  
> “What happens if you lose control?”  
> “I probably won't let you sleep throughout the night。”  
> 所以最后写到这里的时候直接用了英文原文。

你记得与他在楼下挥手道别的时候，他的头发恰好被风拂过。他的眼睛专注地盯着你，仿佛有万千星辰倒映其中。他的唇抿成一条线，脸上没有笑意。他平静地同你点了点头，说，路上小心。他顿了一顿，又补了一句，记得要想我。

V一路送你到公寓楼下，路上他同你说了些那个人小时候的事情。V的叙述方式和他的人一样温柔。你在心里刻画出了一个小小的Jumin，从那时候起就很认真理性，对几乎一切事物保持距离和礼貌。  
“还好有你，后来还有Rika。”你同V说，“他曾和我说，也有让他在深夜里非常想念的人……”  
V温柔的笑容有一丝苦涩，他说，“我……我很荣幸。只是……”他没有说完只是之后的话，就掉转了话题，他说：“很谢谢你选择在他身边。”  
你不喜欢这样的苦涩，所以你很认真地对V说：“发小之间的感情是无法被别的感情取代的，你看像今天，最后说服他的还是你。”  
V看着你的表情，有很多你读不出的内容，那些内容最后成为了一个温柔的微笑。此刻你们站在Rika公寓的楼下，他把执意要帮你提着的袋子交还给你，说：“我就不上去了。你这几天辛苦了，早点休息。我们明天派对上见。”

电梯停在3楼，你输入公寓密码，然后你看见了一个陌生人，你听着他内容奇怪的大段独白，里面有许多你不明白的名词。他似乎沉浸在自己的情绪里，没有注意到你一边缓慢后退一边掏出手机拨出了你设在第一位的紧急通话的号码。你听见电话响了一声就被立刻接通，你听见他低沉的声音从话筒里传出来。你还在犹豫要怎么向他告知你的处境，然后你听见一个毫无感情的女声响起，“特殊安全系统启动。爆破，3，2，1”。  
你的世界归于黑暗。

不，其实你的世界没有归于黑暗。你感到自己飘起来，浮在空中。你看见警车，消防车，和救护车迅速赶到失事现场。你看见惊慌的邻居和好奇的路人。  
然后你看到了他。  
他看见他和警察交涉，你看他焦躁地拨打电话，然后你看到他看到了你。  
他不顾一切冲向你，可是他的手抖太厉害，甚至没法掀开盖在你身体上的一张白布。

他遵守了他的誓言——如果你一旦出事，他绝对不会坐视不管。  
从清晨加班到深夜，除去C&R的事情外，更多地是在处理关于你的事情。他选择了亲自参与和处理每一个环节。  
午夜十二点的时候，他办公室的灯还亮着，他让来送咖啡的Jaehee先下班，却拒绝了Jaehee让他回去休息的提议。

而你知道，他是如何度过一个又一个失眠的夜晚。喝醉的时候，他会一遍又一遍地查看你参与过的聊天的内容，反复听你们通话时留下的录音。  
只是大量的酒精也只能提供给他微不足道的睡眠时间，伴随着挣扎与惊醒，然后吞下止痛药。

他依旧查看和参与RFA的聊天。只是话比往少了很多。有一天深夜，在只有他和yoosung的聊天室里，他突然说：“yoosung，我大概理解了你为什么一直不愿意与Rika离开带来的疼痛和解。”  
聊天室一阵沉默，然后你看见yoosung说：“如果你想玩LOLOL的话，我可以把我最好的装备给你。”  
“谢谢。我会考虑的。不过还不是现在。”他这么说。

你一次又一次地悔恨，为什么当时执意要离开。但你悔恨的不只是死亡本身，更是死亡加注在他身上的这一切。你甚至后悔当初为何要靠近他，如果他保持他冷漠的外壳，此刻一定不会如此痛苦。

你没有见过他流一滴泪。哪怕是他亲自送你离开，在你冰冷的唇上落下一个吻的时候。  
可你知道他也在遵守着另一个誓言——如果你有什么意外，他绝对不会原谅自己。  
你想喊他的名字，却发现早已失去了声音。你甚至不知道，就算能让他听见，你又该说什么让他释怀。你哭了。却发现自己没有眼泪。你才意识到，你不仅不能安慰他，甚至失去为他流泪的资格。你知道自己永远地失去了他，且留给他一个巨大的伤口，他困在其中无法解脱。

你在痛哭中猛然惊醒，一时不知道自己身在何处。刚刚的痛楚还如此清晰，你觉得大脑一片空白。然后你听见你所熟悉的声音叫你的名字，他说：“怎么了？做噩梦了吗？”你茫然地看着他坐在你床边的椅子上，英俊的眉眼拧在一起，关切又焦虑地看着你。你看见他伸手触碰你的眼角，你的身体下意识地躲闪了一下。于是他的手停在半空中，然后缩了回去。你坐起身，自己抬手的时候才发现面颊上冰冷的泪。  
那一刻，你终于觉得松了一口气。

你尝试着挤出一个笑容，不想让他担心。他看了你一会儿，开口问道：“你的梦里……有我是吗？”  
你点了点头，试图归拢思绪。  
他的声音很冷静：“大多噩梦都是心里恐惧的投射。我不知道，我会让你这么害怕。对不起，我…我应该早一点答应你的要求，送你回去的。只是现在太晚了，等到天一亮，我就会叫司机送你回去，好吗？”他的嗓音还是那么低沉迷人，只是其中的沉郁不容忽视。

你知道他误会了，摇头想要解释，却一时思绪纷涌，眼泪又一次落下来。  
他想起身去另一侧的床头柜替你拿纸巾，却被你拉住了衬衫的袖口。他看着你，你说：“不是，我只是做了个噩梦。现在心情很复杂。我梦见……”你犹豫着，怕你梦里的情节击中他心里一直为之担心的部分，而你知道他这些天来的情绪一直不大稳定，不适合再直面这样的刺激，哪怕只是一个梦境，“梦见，你很不开心，我想安慰你，却一直找不到方法。然后，嗯，大概就，急哭了。”你挤出一个笑容，看向他。

他握住了你抓着他的手，似乎是在思考，“那我不开心的理由是？”他问。  
你兀自转换了话题，你说：“Jumin，我知道今天我总是问你我什么时候可以离开，但其实我并不想离开你。我知道你的不安，还有你的心里那些让你不能释怀的东西。我不想要成为这些东西的一部分，我想要一直陪在你身边，陪你一点一点整理好你心里的那个线团。”  
你抢着在他开口前继续说到：“但是RFA的大家，包括你和我，都对后天的派对很期待。虽然准备的时间不长，但其实现在客人的名单已经有三十多个了。我想要对这些期望尽到我所有的责任。虽然我不像Rika对RFA怀有那么高尚的憧憬，但这些天的经历，让我不想看见大家失望的眼神。”

他凝视着你，良久，倾身抱住了你。他说：“我知道了。谢谢你愿意和我这么坦白。”  
你因为刚才的自我剖白和他郑重的道谢觉得不好意思。你试着改变气氛，于是说：“Jumin，我的眼泪……沾到你的衬衫上了。”  
他说：“我知道。”这样的距离，你能感受他说话时胸腔的震动。  
“我……我觉得我的鼻涕也要沾上去了。”大概是说出了这两天压在你心头的挣扎与担忧，大概是这样亲密温暖的姿势，大概是他拥抱里安抚的意味，你不由地觉得轻快。  
“没关系。”他的声音里，有一点笑意，被你灵巧地捕捉到了。  
“Jumin……”  
“嗯？”  
“我喜欢你的衬衫，好柔软。”  
“我很荣幸你喜欢它，我的公主。”  
“真的公主，不会有鼻涕吧？”  
“那你可以先用我的衬衫把鼻涕擦掉。”  
你从他的怀抱里挣脱开一点距离：“你开玩笑的吧？”  
他看着你的时候的神情很平静且无限温柔，“我说过，你在我身边的时候，可以做任何的事情。”

当然最后你还是自己去浴室清理了自己。看着镜子里自己红肿的眼睛和鼻头，你不由羞赧。他站在浴室门口耐心地看着你的一举一动。他说过，观察你是他的乐趣。但你此刻不太想要这样的安静。  
你刻意清了清喉咙，说：“Mr. Han，我眼泪和鼻涕要求你为它们的牺牲而负责。”  
他顺着你的话说：“哦？他们提了什么样的要求。如果是合理的范围，我可以帮它们联系Assistant Kang谈具体适宜。”  
“很可惜，这次Jaehee可能没法帮你。”你转过身，走到他面前，仰头看着他：“它们说，你应该至少亲我一下作为补偿。”  
你的前额被印了一个很轻的吻。  
“啊，资本主义都是这样剥削劳动者的吗？”你同他撒娇，“可我听Jaehee说C&R的福利明明很好。”  
“我怕我认真地亲了你，就不只是一个吻那么简单了。”他的语气里有一点无奈。  
“那我可就赚了！”你的笑容很灿烂。  
他叫了你的名字，认真地说：“我说过，我很想让今晚成为我们之间非常特别的一个夜晚。我想你也知道，我有多么迫切地希望你彻底属于我。只是，我想根据普通的人相处模式而言，我们之间还需要更多的时间，让这一段感情成熟。这是因为我想要你感受到我对你的珍惜。”  
你很感动，但正是这样的感动，让你更迫切地想要被他拥有，“你也说过，我对你而言是特别的。所以我不是普通人，你也不是，我们之间也不是普通的关系。而且，对我的珍惜，不是应该更……身体力行？”

你简直在胡搅蛮缠，但值得恭喜的是，它奏效了。他的吻倾覆下来，舌头长驱直入。你从不知道一个吻可以这么火热与让你着迷。舌与舌的追逐，唇与齿的缠绵。有一方稍离，另一方就会迫切地贴上去。最后分开的时候，你觉得心如擂鼓，甚至错觉你因为缺氧导致轻微的晕眩。

“我希望你不会后悔。”他把你抱上床，你们鼻尖相抵，他用极有压迫感的姿势对你说。他锐利的容貌线条被卧室的灯光勾出一个暖色的轮廓，他总是如同静夜春山的眼睛染上了情欲，此时你才知道，原来有人可以性感得如此锋利，却又让你觉得如此温柔。  
“那么……”他的手解开你睡裙胸前的纽扣，你的身体一点点裸露在他的面前。他的吻落下来，从你的脖子滑到肩膀，然后在你的锁骨下方印了一个吻痕。  
他的手碰触到你胸前敏感的肌肤的时候，你忍不住打了个哆嗦，身体的温度却随着他的动作升高。然后他的吻落在你的胸前，舌尖刷过你的乳头，你忍不住发出声音。  
“真可爱。”他这么评价。  
你的内裤是他装在睡衣里一起送给你的。两侧绑带的可爱样式。他修长且骨节分明的手指缠在一侧的白色丝带上。你忍不住抓住他的手，：“等，等一下。”  
他带着询问的表情挑眉看你，嘴角却挂着一点似有若无地微笑。你伸手问他要了一个拥抱。  
你在他的怀里一颗一颗解开他余下的衬衫纽扣，你们身体的肌肤碰触在一起。你的手解开了他的皮带，却犹豫地停在他裤子的那一颗纽扣上。  
你说：“感觉像在做梦。”你听见他笑起来。  
“是噩梦吗？”他问，“但即便如此我也希望你永远不要醒来。”  
“我会一直在你身边的。”你说。  
“你总是知道让我愉悦的方法。”他说，“你知道的，你还可以让我更快乐。”  
“请，完完全全地属于我。”他说。

他火热的吻再一次席卷了你。沿着你的肌肤一路向下，经过肚脐，到达耻骨。他在不知不觉中早已扯开那几条丝带。等你意识到的时候，他的吻已经落在了你最为私密的地方。  
你想要挣扎，却抵不过快感。你无法克制地呻吟出声，感觉湿润的液体顺着甬道流出。  
他抬头看你的表情很愉悦，他说：“我感受到了，你需要我。”  
然后他彻底地拥有了你。  
他进入你的时候，你的满足与疼痛让渴求的火焰更加热烈。他把你圈在怀里，一下比一下更深入。  
你的敏感点被周到地探索与照顾。你觉得小腹酸胀却忍不住渴求更多。律动与水声在夜里清晰可闻。  
你们对视的时候忍不住热烈地亲吻，亲吻的间隙，你叫他的名字：“Han Jumin。”  
他凝视你的眼睛，他的眼里有无法掩饰的狂热与深情，他说：“我爱你。”  
你们共赴情欲的巅峰。

你有点困倦地看着他，他连坐在床边清理保险套的动作都很优美。你忍不住贴过去想要和他亲近，肌肤碰触的感觉让人着迷。  
他回头亲了亲你的唇。他说：“今天我为你打破了我所有的原则。不过我想我至少应该遵守一样。我说过的，if I lose control, I probably won’t let you sleep throughout the night.”  
“我从没有过这样的感受，不过我的的确确希望，今夜永不结束。”他说。


End file.
